


Родственные узы

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Family Secrets, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2014, Mystery, Romance, Yôkai
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: По канону Гьюки-Умэвакамару родился от того, что его мать проглотила летающую и светящуюся НЁХ. Но так ли просто всё было?
Relationships: Hanako-gozen/Nurarihyon
Kudos: 1





	Родственные узы

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках ФБ-2014.

Цикады стрекотали так громко, что казалось, сам мир вот-вот начнет колебаться под их немудрёный ритм: вперёд-назад, вперёд-назад. Полная луна, настолько огромная, что занимала, наверное, половину небосвода, освещала призрачным светом самый странный сад из всех когда-либо существовавших. ...Или не существовавших? Сливовые деревья, одновременно молодые и старые, топорщили свои ветви. Голые сучья, припорошенные снегом, мирно соседствовали с юными почками вот-вот готовых распуститься листьев, а покрытые сиренево-розовой пеной цветов ветви слегка склонялись к земле под тяжестью плодов.

– _Я... Что... Кто... я?.._ – тихонько прошелестел ветер.

Сидящая на крытой веранде женщина слегка пошевелилась, выныривая из задумчивой созерцательности, оглянулась в поисках источника голоса.

– _Что? Я есть?.._ – уже настойчивей зашуршали листья.

Явно не понимая, где находится и как тут оказалась, она изумлённо озиралась вокруг. Почти испуганно, но не перейдя ещё той грани, за которой лёгкая струйка страха превращается в паническую волну цунами. Достаточно одной пугающей нотки, единственного угрожающего движения – и ужас затопил бы сознание. Но, к счастью, сад был тих и спокоен, даже наоборот, он словно потускнел, точно превратившись в статичную картинку. Ветер умолк, а песня цикад казалась собственным же далёким отголоском.

Постепенно женщина успокоилась, и, будто отзываясь на ее спокойствие, снова ожило всё вокруг. Она шевельнула рукой – и ветви слив колыхнулись в ответ, повела головой – и серебро лунного света зазмеилось по поверхности небольшого пруда.

– Сон? Это сон? Это всё мне снится? – догадалась она.

– _Что сон? Сон есть? Я сон?.._ – негромко отозвался островок тени в углу веранды.

– И ты тоже сон, – она чувствовала себя всё уверенней. – Ты мне снишься.

– _Кто?.. Я какой?_ – и голос из теней окреп, словно заразившись уверенностью от собеседницы.

– Ты... ты похож на эту луну и на эти сливы, ты и есть эта ночь. Хочешь – будешь лукавым и изменчивым, хочешь – нахальным и смелым. – Женщина улыбалась, ведь во сне можно всё, можно даже ненадолго стать самой собой. Или кем-то ещё. – Ты устойчив и непостоянен, незыблем и эфемерен. Ты есть. Ты – сон.

Тень оформилась в мужскую фигуру и приблизилась, ступая так, что белизна дзюбана* буквально серебрилась в лучах луны, но лицо всё ещё скрывалось в тенях. Незнакомец-из-сна протянул руку, приглашая подняться. Чуть помедлив, она согласилась. Согласилась так, как шагают навстречу – опасности ли, приключению ли, жизни, смерти, любви... Мимоходом отметила неуместность на своих одеждах осенних оттенков: сливовый сад, пусть в нем и смешались все времена, казался весенним и юным, – но мысль об этом мелькнула и пропала, стоило руке ночного гостя коснуться её ладони.

Ведь во сне можно всё...

* * *

Двух сыновей родили мне человеческие женщины. Двух, не одного. Хотя назови меня Гьюки в тот день братом, я бы тоже согласился. Мать-то у нас была одна.


End file.
